A l'ombre de la vérité
by CaptainJay
Summary: Quatre mots aussi symptomatiques que 'On your six Boss' peuvent signifier autre chose.


_Pour tout vous dire, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête quand j'ai écrit ça. J'ai eu l'idée sous ma douche en pensant à NCIS et à mes cours de fac sur le discours à double sens. Comme quoi la fac, ça a du bon. Je ne sais vraiment pas si c'est plausible, ça me semble même un peu incongru maintenant que j'y repense mais quand je suis obsédée par une idée, il faut que je la mette sur papier. Alors voilà. En espérant que ça vous plaise. _

* * *

><p>Vous connaissez Tony pour avoir passer vos journées entières à ses côtés. Vous l'écoutez, vous le taquinez, vous l'observez. Il vous arrive même d'avoir du mal à détacher vos yeux de lui. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Tony est flamboyant, lumineux même dans les heures les plus sombres. Il est de ces personnes qui attirent toutes les attentions et tous les regards au premier coup d'oeil. Alors ce n'est pas vraiment votre faute si vous êtes fascinée par la personnalité complexe d'Anthony DiNozzo.<p>

En même temps, cela fait partie de votre travail. Observer les gens qui vous entoure et étudier leur personnalité. C'est un réflèxe primaire chez vous. C'est ce qui fait de vous un bon enquêteur. Et Anthony DiNozzo est un choix de première classe. Si vous demandez à n'importe qui dans la rue n'ayant jamais vu Tony de vous le décrire, voilà ce que vous récolterez le plus souvent: séduisant, charmant, solaire, galant, très classe. Et c'est vrai, Tony est tout cela. Mais vous aurez également des réponses qui semblent vraies alors qu'elles ne sont que mensonges.

Même s'il en a l'air, Tony n'est pas sûr de lui. Il a une certaine confiance en lui, c'est certain, mais il sait qu'il n'est pas infaillible et cela le terrifie. Il a peur mais ne peut se permettre que l'on retourne cette faiblesse contre lui alors il se cache derrière cette image de playboy qui arrange tout le monde. Lui, vous, toute votre équipe. Dans les heures sombres, lors des enquêtes les plus difficiles, les plus éprouvantes, le récit de ses conquêtes, ses anecdotes et ses misères amoureuses sont une bouffée d'air frais qui vous permet à tous d'alléger votre esprit pour mieux réfléchir par la suite.

Après plus de trois ans à ses côtés et des épreuves qui vous aurez semblé insurmontables sans lui à vos côtés, vous pouvez vous vanter de connaître assez bien Anthony DiNozzo. Même si avec lui, tout est possible. Il se peut très bien que vous ne connaissiez qu'une infime partie de ce qui fait Anthony DiNozzo. A vrai dire, vous savez que la seule personne qui peut se vanter de connaître le jeune homme qui occupe vos pensées en ce moment, c'est votre patron.

Vous ne le connaissez pas entièrement comme peut le connaître un certain ancien marines, mais vous en savez suffisament sur Tony pour comprendre que même s'il parle souvent pour ne rien dire, preuve en sont ses blagues sexistes, que vous feignez de détester mais que vous affectionnez tout de même, et ses taquineries, que vous ne feignez pas d'aimer, les mots de DiNozzo veulent toujours dire quelquechose, même s'il ne le dit pas clairement.

Il y a par exemple le _'Je vais bien' _habituel qui signifie réellement _'J'ai mal'_. La première fois que vous l'avez entendu, vous étiez prête à le croire lorsque votre patron s'est planté devant lui avec son regard à vous glacer le sang. Vous avez alors vu les épaules de votre coéquipier s'affaisser et lui, accepter la défaite. Il avait mal et il ne pouvait pas mentir à Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Vous avez alors compris que le langage de DiNozzo est un code à double sens qu'il faut s'efforcer de savoir déchiffrer pour prendre soin de Tony. Et dieu seul sait combien le jeune homme est attachant et inspire un sentiment de protection à ceux qu'il laisse entrer dans sa vie.

Il vous a laissé entrer dans sa vie et vous avez donc appris à déchiffrer les paroles d'Anthony. Mais il y en a toujours une qui vous laisse hésitante sur sa traduction. Vous avez chercher une substitution depuis un long moment, mais aucune proposition ne vous satisfait véritablement. Pas assez proche, pas assez significative. Cette hésitation vous empêche parfois de dormir. Vous êtes presque certaine que votre traduction est juste mais vous avez peur de vous trompez.

Vous croyez, et je dis bien croyez, que dans la bouche d'Anthony DiNozzo le cultissime_ 'On your six, Boss!'_ signifie réellement quatre autres mots aussi simples que _'Je t'aime Papa!'_.

** E.N.D**


End file.
